Wintry Masquerade
by Chiibimeow
Summary: Modern AU where Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michealis are both humans and professors at the same University. There is quote stating that the opposites usually attract but despite having intense distaste towards each other, is there perhaps a possibility that a harmonious relationship would be forged between them? Penned by Chiibimeow. Rated MA for later chapters.


Author's note: I have always loved hate ship and would always end up shipping those characters with the particular relationship together. I don't regret this in the slightest but if hate ship isn't really your thing then I would strongly suggest you to ditch this fic because in the further chapter you would get uncomfortable with all the upcoming suggestive scenes between Sebastian and Undertaker which I would pen down. Secondly, English is not my first language so please go on easy on me if you found any grammar mistakes while reading my fic. Last but not least, I would really appreciate if you all could leave few pieces of reviews of my fic. This would def encourage me to pen down for the ensuing chapters. Thank you and hope ya'all enjoy reading them!

* * *

PROLOGUE

" I thought I smell something rather foul but I have no idea that it was from you, Professor Faustus. " Professor Michaelis uttered, his brows furrowed. His Crimson eyes figuratively sketched the hues of distaste at the immediate sight of the other sable-haired male before his existence.

" Oh my, isn't that a comely accolade, Mr Michaelis? You were the first to have noticed my branded new cologne. I see I have no doubt now since I have chosen a fitting scent of cologne for my disposition. " Professor Faustus replied without the slightest occurrence of menace in his tone. A smirk of sarcasm was accompanied with the mixture of contented countenance bestowed unto the other's presence in the hallway.

The tension in the air was reeking of intense hatred between the two most renowned professors in the most prominent University of the Great Britain. Even the students were literally stifled with the weigh of the sable edginess emanated from them. No one of them could ever comprehend the genuine reason to why the both of them had despised each other's existence thoroughly. Well, it is not like that they truly cared since the cold war portrayed between the two professors had become quite a wonted episode that they would witness in the University almost every day.

Meet Professor Sebastian Michaelis, who was a major in literature. His sable, and silky hair that was perfectly sleeked to the back whilst strands of his black hair fell across his cheeks that deprived of cerise pigments. A suave, deep and black suit that fits impeccably to his tall stature with his classic thin black tie that was wrapped underneath his white collar served as the perfect complement to his image of elegance. A cryptic smile, and an eloquently unwrinkled speech that would easily captivate the heart of maidens, deftly lured them into his charms within a mere flick of his fingers.

Certainly, the reputation that Professor Michaelis held in the academy wasn't one to be taken sparingly which they come in potent. Yet, they have not come to a subtle realization of the animalistic beast he barricaded flawlessly in his poise appearance and the smile he fenced behind his mask of façade. Countless of maidens had he ravished, their purity bestowed upon him freely only to be tainted in black in reward. Yet, the sable-haired male savoured no pleasures from all the carnal disclosures had he received. He has grown rather bland devouring the customary dishes that were effortlessly presented before his orbs.

And meet Professor Claude Faustus whom majored in forensic anthropology. His black, velvety hair was combed neatly as strands of few would sway elegantly whenever he trod in his paces. His eyes were always the allure of attention as it bore the most arresting hues of golden. Despite of his ominous streak towards Sebastian, Claude was rather apathetic in nature, especially towards his scholars as he would converse and act approximately without emotion.

Let not to be fooled by his taciturn essential features. In spite of that, he was still desired by countless of maidens even though they would be eventually rejected by him. Not that he was lacking of libido to entertain those fine women but he has no whatsoever profound interest indulging in the particular mentioned context. True, he was an exact opposite exemplar of Professor Michaelis. Admiring the pulchritude of corpses had always been his passion. Touching and examining them further with his bare hands had always excited him especially corpses with pretty wounds. It has always been one of his legit peculiar obsessions.

" Say, Mr Michaelis, are you going to obstruct the hallway till dusk? I believe we both have classes to attend, am I not correct? I must say that you possess a healthy obsession towards me since you are fond of staring at me. I must thank you for that. " Another trail of sarcasm was hurled in the course of Professor Michaelis which ensued with a sneer.

" You must be jesting, Professor Faustus. You might require to peer further into your vocabulary construction. It is defined as ' glaring ' and it certainly does differ from the one you had uttered. Perhaps you had always loved the idea to use such designation against me or it could be that maybe you are just lacking of vocabulary knowledge. No worries though, Professor Faustus. My students would be more than exhilarated to provide you with the help you always require. You are in my care. " A rotten smirk was forged in retaliation of the other's speech as he proceeded to tread in the course towards the lecture hall whilst leaving Claude in his stance.


End file.
